


PROTECTOR

by Imorz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, M/M, Military, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Bukan hanya kerajaan saja yang akan ia lindungi. Ketua Batalyon 5 bernama Byun Baekhyun di sana itu pun, Chanyeol rela berkorban nyawa untuk melindunginya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EXO dan Super Junior kepunyaan SM Entertainment serta BTS kepunyaan Big Hit Entertainment. Karya diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari Bleach © Tite Kubo, Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya & Yamato Yamamoto dan World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke.

 

"Lindungi wilayah sektor B! Segera hubungi bagian pusat dan minta bala bantuan!"

Enam pria berpakaian militer khusus itu serempak hormat, "Laksanakan! Ketua Byun!"

Byun Baekhyun menunduk sekali lagi; menghindari anak panah yang mengincar kepalanya setelah memastikan beberapa anak buahnya pergi melaksanakan titah. Ia berlindung pada tembok retak dengan beberapa prajurit lainnya.

"Ketua! Wakil Ketua Kim sudah sangat kritis! Bagaimana ini?!"

Matanya melirik pada salah seorang rekannya yang terbaring dengan lubang kecil yang menganga pada lengan dan pundaknya. Baekhyun menggeram, ia melemparkan _lightshooter_ untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh sementara.

**[Byun Baekhyun/250 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 5—Pasukan Tempur Kode Kuning/** _**Light** _ **]**

"Kalian urus mereka dulu, aku akan menahan luka Taehyung sebisaku."

Prajurit lainnya mengangguk tegas. Baekhyun beralih posisi ketika tembakan cahayanya memudar. Suara benturan dari masing-masing anak panah kembali terdengar.

"URGH!" Taehyung meringis keras ketika Baekhyun mengeratkan sobekan kain pada lengannya dan mulai menghisap racun. Baekhyun melakukannya berulang kali; konsisten, hingga Taehyung berpikir mungkin saja Ketuanya itu tertelan racun yang ia hisap dari tubuhnya. "Ke-Ketua, a-aku sudah baik-baik saja ...."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan tatapan penuh menusuk, "Jangan bicara apapun. Prioritas prajuritku adalah yang utama setelah Raja." Ia memuntahkan ludahan racun terakhir, "Aku akan menunda penyebaran racun sementara regu pengobatan Batalyon 3 datang. Sial, kenapa mereka sangat lama?!"

Taehyung terkekeh disela kritisnya, "Aku harap _plant_ -ku masih dapat bekerja dengan baik."

**[Kim Taehyung/220 tahun/Wakil Ketua Batalyon 5—Pasukan Tempur Kode Kuning/** _**Plant Controller** _ **]**

" _Plant_ -mu masih bertempur di ujung sana. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa." Senyum sang Ketua merekah dan tangannya yang halus itu mengacak surai si terluka, "Kerja bagus, Taehyung. Kau bisa istirahat, serahkan pada kami."

Teriakan menggeram sontak mengalihkan asistensi keduanya. Baekhyun terbelalak ketika salah satu prajuritnya terkapar tewas tertikam anak panah pada dadanya.

"Sial!"

Ia buru-buru kembali ke posisi, mencari celah terbaik untuk menembakkan _lightshooter_ dengan akurat. Perlahan kilauan cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari telapak tangan Baekhyun, berpecah menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil dan dengan pesat menjadi sebuah peluru tanpa hambatan yang bergerak lurus ke arah lawan.

Beberapa prajurit musuh terkena serangan Baekhyun, namun ia tahu bahwa yang terkuat masih bersembunyi dibalik perisai-perisai aneh yang sudah mereka modifikasi. Seolah-olah mereka sudah menyiapkan pertahanan khusus atas serangan yang ditimpakan Baekhyun.

Bibir itu berdecak, mengucap kata sumpahan berulang kali. Persetan dengan bala bantuan yang datang terlambat, ia harus menyelamatkan prajurit-prajuritnya dengan cara apapun.

Satu teriakan terdengar lagi dari arah prajurit lainnya. Tak perlu menunggu detik atau menunggu korban lain berjatuhan, Baekhyun melompat dari tembok tempat persembunyiannya (Taehyung menganga dan hampir berteriak mendapati aksi nekatnya) kemudian berdiri sendirian di tengah sabana yang menari.

Baekhyun membuat _shield_ yang terbuat dari cahaya untuk melindunginya dari serbuan anak panah. Seketika fokus musuh tertuju padanya, ribuan anak panah layaknya sekumpulan lebah yang mengaum tepat di depan matanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa _shield_ -nya mampu menahan panah besi itu berulang kali, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sudah letih dan terluka.

"KETUA BAEKHYUN!"

Itu Taehyung, Baekhyun hapal benar suaranya. Ia terkekeh mendengar seseorang yang terluka parah ternyata masih bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Sifat alamiah wakil ketuanya. _Heh,_ sedikit menggugah hati.

Retak-retak kecil tampak jelas pada _shield_ yang ia pertahankan. Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju musuh, tidak peduli jumlah panah yang semakin intensif dan membabi buta. Sesuatu berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan melindunginya dari depan. Salah satu _plant_ Taehyung. Pemuda itu rupanya berupaya menolong ketuanya dengan mengontrol satu pohon lagi untuk bertempur.

Sia-sia, pohon itu tumbang. Tentu saja, pengontrolnya saja terluka parah, bagaimana mungkin memusatkan kekuatannya untuk menahan senjata _terbang_ musuh. Tapi, Baekhyun tetap akan berterima kasih pada wakil ketuanya itu nanti. Itu pun jika Baekhyun masih hidup esok hari.

Hitungan nanodetik selanjutnya, _shield_ milik Baekhyun hancur berserakan. Ia tidak mungkin membuat yang sekuat itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya, kalau pun bisa, mungkin hanya mampu bertahan dari serangan dua sampai tiga kali. Sekali lagi, panah itu sendiri seperti dirancang khusus untuk melawan dirinya.

Panah dari pihak musuh berhenti. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak ditempa angin yang kian tak ramah. Salah seorang dari mereka mendekat dengan senjata khusus buatan mereka.

"Ketua Batalyon 5, Byun Baekhyun. Aku Yoonsik, juga ketua divisi 5 dari pihak drakula. Kalian vampir ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh, "Bukankah kalian yang tidak ada apa-apanya? Padahal pasukanku sudah mengalahkan pasukan drakula sebelumnya tapi kau dan pasukan gilamu justru datang. Tapi dari yang ku lihat, meskipun kami terluka parah begini, kami dapat menyelesaikan setengah dari rombongan pawaimu."

Musuh ikut tersenyum, sembari mengeluarkan tombaknya ia berkata, "Jangan sombong dulu, Ketua. Pertempuran ini baru akan dimulai."

"Oh ya? Bukannya pertempuran ini sudah selesai?"

"Kau salah, Baek—tunggu," Yoonsik menoleh ke arah persembunyian pasukannya dan ia tidak dapat mendeteksi satu detak jantung pun meski ia memeriksa sejauh radius berapa pun. Ia menggeram, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKA—"

Ketika ia berbalik kembali pada tawanannya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa memberat; membuat kedua lututnya bertemu dengan rerumputan sabana. Dua bongkah mata itu membulat sempurna ketika ujung sebuah pedang berbalut dengan api merah bercampur biru tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau benar. Pertempuran ini baru dimulai."

Yoonsik mengarahkan pupilnya ke atas, pada seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan jubah hitam berlambang kuda membalut pundaknya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun dan memandang rendah musuh yang berlutut sambil menghunuskan pedangnya tak sopan.

Yoonsik menggeram, "Kau siapa? Dari pasukan mana?"

Bibirnya merekah cengiran, "Apa? Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku kira diriku cukup terkenal di dunia drakula sana. Ternyata bertempur dengan ribuan makhluk seperti kalian sama sekali tidak membuatku terkenal. Oh, atau yang ku kalahkan hanya yang lemah saja? Ya ampun."

"Tingkahmu menjijikan sekali, Chanyeol."

Tubuh Yoonsik bergetar hebat, "Chanyeol? Kau bilang Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar beserta dengan rangkaian gigi putihnya.

"Yap, Chanyeol yang itu."

**[Park Chanyeol/250 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 9—Pasukan Pertahanan Eksternal Kode Hitam/** _**Flame** _ **]**

Gemeratak gigi Yoonsik terasa begitu hebat. Ia merangkak mundur dengan wajah penuh takut. Masih ingat di pikirannya ketika seluruh berita di dunianya penuh dengan nama Park Chanyeol yang berhasil menyapu bersih pasukan drakula yang mencoba merebut daerah kekuasaan kaum vampir. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, 3 pasukan elit pulang ke dalam gerbang dengan membawa malu.

Chanyeol tidak punya rasa kasihan dengan musuhnya, apalagi yang satu ini. Berusaha membunuh Baekhyun? Jangan buat Chanyeol tertawa. Wajah merangkak penuh takut itu tidak pernah mengganggu Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Ia selalu berhasil pulang dengan bangga.

—dan satu kepala musuh terkuat yang ia tenteng santai sambil bersiul.

"Aku merasa harus meminta maaf pada pasukan Batalyon 5 karena datang terlambat. Jadi sebagai hadiah, aku akan membawa dirimu."

Kakinya terangkat untuk berhempas pada kaki kiri sang drakula, membuat gerakan merangkak memalukannya terhenti seketika. Dagunya mendongak, berusaha meminta belas kasihan dengan menangis.

Namun, pedang tajam itu lebih cepat dari pada air mata yang terjatuh.

" _Ups_ , yang ku maksud dengan membawa dirimu—adalah jantungmu."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah ketika ketua pasukan Batalyon 9 itu mulai bergerak lebih sadis. Ia cukup jijik mendengar suara kecipak darah dan sayatan daging yang ditekuni Chanyeol.

"Kau adalah manusia paling _gore_ yang pernah ada."

Kekehannya terdengar lucu juga menakutkan. Chanyeol selesai dengan _aktifitasnya_ dan mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Nih, buatmu." Sebuah jantung yang masih segar.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir aku mau membawa itu pulang?! Buang saja sana!"

Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut lucu, ia beralih memandangi daerah hutan dan melemparkan _benda_ tadi ke sana. "Kalau begitu, ini untuk kalian saja!"

Ajaibnya, pasukan drakula yang sempat menghilang tadi kembali tampak. Masing-masing berwajah bingung kemudian berteriak histeris ketika ketua mereka terkapar tewas. Salah satu dari mereka mendapatkan _lemparan_ Chanyeol dan berlari pengecut. Pada akhirnya, seluruh pasukan itu mundur terbirit-birit.

"Kau tidak membereskan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Misi kami kali ini hanya membantu kalian sewajarnya." Chanyeol berbalik dan kembali mendekat pada lawan bicaranya, "Kau benar-benar babak belur, Baekhyun."

Yang lebih mungil tertawa kecil, "Kau benar."

Chanyeol kemudian membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke punggungnya, menggendong pria rupawan itu menuju kawanan yang lain.

"Ya ampun, aku seperti membawa kapas," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Jangan sampai aku menggunakan _lightshooter_ ke telingamu, Park."

Si jubah hitam tertawa meminta maaf.

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat Taehyung melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Wakil Ketuanya itu terlihat sudah lebih baik dari terakhir kali Baekhyun bersamanya. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa pasukan Batalyon 3 kerepotan mengobati prajuritnya yang terluka.

Seseorang menghampiri mereka, "Chanyeol, apa Ketua Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

"Kau ini, bukannya menanyai Ketua-mu sendiri malah menanyakan Ketua pasukan lain."

"Tidak pernah selama aku menjadi rekanmu kau mendapat luka balasan, Ketua Chanyeol."

**[Kim Namjoon/230 tahun/Wakil Ketua Batalyon 9—Pasukan Pertahanan Eksternal Kode Hitam/** _**Illution** _ **]**

Chanyeol tertawa hebat, "Hahaha—kau benar sekali, Namjoon. Tenang saja, luka pria mungil ini memang lumayan tapi dia kelihatan baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Aku sempat berpikir kami tidak akan sempat ke sini." Namjoon membantu Baekhyun yang mencoba turun dari punggung Ketuanya. "Kami sangat meminta maaf."

Senyum Baekhyun nampak tulus. Ia menepuk ringan pundak _junior_ -nya itu, "Yang penting anak buahku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Namjoon. Oh, dan juga ilusi-mu tadi hebat sekali. Kau berhasil mengecoh mereka."

Baekhyun menghadiahkan _thumbs up_ pada Namjoon. Pemuda itu berekspresi gembira layaknya anak kecil diberi lolipop. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol kasar.

"Aduh! Kau ini apa-apaan?" sanggah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa dirinya menjauh, berjalan terseok-seok menuju kumpulan prajuritnya yang masih terbalut perban, "Kau mengataiku mungil! Raksasa!"

Bibir itu menyunggingkan cengiran aneh, Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan penuh kilatan imajiner.

"Awas kau nanti, mungil."

* * *

Malam di kota El Dorado terasa begitu meriah. Festival kemenangan atas klan vampir tengah dirayakan dengan heboh. Kota yang dikelilingi oleh tembok yang menjulang tinggi itu menjadi kota yang tidak pernah tidur ketika berita atas kemenangan peperangan antara drakula dan vampir dimenangkan oleh mereka.

El Dorado merupakan kota yang dibalut tembok besar modifikasi dari para teknisi regu penelitian Batalyon 8. Dari luar tembok, manusia biasa hanya bisa melihat bentangan padang sabana hijau nan luas. Ilusi tersebut dikerjakan oleh generasi keluarga Kim Namjoon turun temurun yang memiliki spesialis ilusi.

Adanya perpecahan antara drakula dan vampir membuat kota itu setiap tahunnya mengadakan perekrutan tentara baru. Perbedaan klan tersebut terletak dari kebijakan mereka mengonsumsi darah. Klan drakula adalah spesies ganas yang akan memburu manusia mana pun untuk dijadikan makanan mereka. Berbeda dengan klan vampir. Mereka hanya akan meminum darah dari manusia-manusia tertentu, misalnya tahanan yang akan dihukum mati (jadi pada dasarnya, apa yang media perlihatkan, sebenarnya tahanan itu sudah mati sebelum dieksekusi).

Ada tentara khusus untuk menangani hal tersebut. Ialah Batalyon 4 atau Pasukan _Blood Hunter_. Batalyon 4 selalu menjadi bintang; yang terfavorit dikalangan para siswa/i baru, karena hanya pasukan tersebut yang bisa leluasa keluar masuk gerbang menuju dunia manusia. Mereka juga yang memiliki komandemen paling besar. Jangan khawatir, Batalyon 4 juga berkoordinasi dengan pemerintah dunia. Jadi, perbedaan yang lebih terlihat adalah klan vampir lebih bersahabat dibandingkan spesies lainnya.

Di samping informasi penting tadi. El Dorado sekarang benar-benar ramai.

Masyarakat berjejer rapi di tepi jalan untuk melambai pada pawai yang lewat serta pasukan yang sudah berhasil membawa kemenangan. Puluhan kedai buka dengan menu makanan dan minuman yang berbeda, tentu saja berbahan inti darah. Anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari sembari tertawa. Musik menggema memecah sunyi.

Dan Baekhyun terista di sudut dinding dengan Chanyeol yang menghimpit dadanya.

Kedua tangannya berada di atas kepala, salah satu tangan Chanyeol menahannya agar tak jatuh, tangan lainnya menekan tengkuk lawannya.

Tiap kali Baekhyun melenguh, genggamannya mengerat dan Chanyeol menggeram dengan gigi taring siap pakai. Napas lelah Baekhyun yang menyapu wajahnya tidak pernah membuat Chanyeol merasa kasihan.

Ia tetap bersikeras menciumi sang submisif hingga Chanyeol pikir ia bisa saja tiba-tiba menggigitnya karena gemas (atau tidak tahan). _Perlakuan_ Chanyeol berlangsung lama, bahkan pria itu sudah melakukannya saat festival baru setengah jalan berlangsung.

Baekhyun tidak mampu berlaku apa-apa. Ruang perpustakaan tampak begitu sempit dalam matanya yang pudar dibalut gairah. Pergelangan lentiknya terlihat memerah, genggaman Chanyeol bukan main kencangnya. Memberi gestur yang amat protektif.

Baekhyun tidak akan berdusta jika ia menyukai ciuman Chanyeol. Rasanya halus, dewasa dan _panas_. Ia kadang terkekeh jika Chanyeol terlihat terburu-buru melahap bibirnya. Juga sering kali Baekhyun sendiri yang menggoda pria itu.

"— _ngh_."

Genggaman itu lepas, Baekhyun benar-benar menggodanya. Tidak mau momen _menyenangkan_ ini berjeda, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh yang lebih mungil dan membiarkan kedua kakinya mengalung. _Kegiatan_ yang dilakukan keduanya sekarang jauh lebih dalam, ciumannya menuntut pada hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Chanyeol menggeram ketika pria yang digendongnya melepas pagutan itu sepihak. "Kau tidak ingin menonton festival?" tanyanya di ambang kewajaran.

Lokasi perpustakaan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sebuah kamar remang dengan hanya bercahayakan lilin. Masih dengan Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan koalanya, Chanyeol mendongak sedikit, "Kau melepaskan ciumanku hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan membosankan seperti itu? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Baekhyun bersiul, "Wow, langkah cepatmu itu memang tidak diragukan. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak merasakan getaran apapun saat kau melangkah." Pria berparas elok itu terhempas pada kasur di belakangnya disusul Chanyeol yang merangkak di atasnya.

"Aku tahu kau kesal karena aku benar-benar dibuat pasukan drakula tadi babak belur. Tapi, hei, kau mau aku tambah babak belur?"

Chanyeol tidak suka bertele-tele. Seluruh hormon bangsat ini berteriak nyaring di kepalanya dan organ intimnya. Ia kembali menghujami sang Ketua Batalyon 5 dengan ciuman penuh tekanan. Tangan kanannya buru-buru membuka mantel Baekhyun dan menyisipkannya ke dalam. Menyentuh kasar berulang kali pada bagian yang sensitif.

Orang ini memang _sadist_ , tapi Baekhyun bukan _masochist_. Pekikannya akan tertahan kala jemari itu mulai mencubit dan _memainkannya_ nakal. Tangan Baekhyun memukul tubuh bagian samping pria di atasnya sebagai bentuk protes.

"Sakit!"

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, ia kemudian duduk tegap. Iris Baekhyun memandangnya heran, namun semua itu hanya tipuan karena Chanyeol menariknya cepat hingga Baekhyun setengah terduduk di atasnya dan kembali menciuminya.

Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki _fetish_ terhadap bibir.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk untuk menerima _perlakuan_ Chanyeol. Dapat ia rasakan tangan itu menggerayangi punggung dan bagian depan tubuhnya leluasa. Benar, posisi seperti ini sangat menguntungkan bagi sang dominan.

Baekhyun menyusul untuk membuka kancing baju Chanyeol satu persatu. Merasa apa yang Baekhyun lakukan lamban, Chanyeol justru menarik kaosnya hingga robek dan melemparnya asal. Ia menuntun kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk mengalung pada pundaknya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi melenguh saat sepasang tangan nakal menurunkan celananya sembarangan, menyentuh bokong asrinya dan mengelus halus _media utama_. Chanyeol benar-benar mahir membuat Baekhyun menjadi orang gila.

Sementara Baekhyun akhirnya dapat menghirup oksigen dengan leluasa, Chanyeol justru beralih pada leher yang mendongak di depannya. Ia dapat menghirup aroma kesayangannya tempo hari. Bukan, tempo bulan.

Mengelus selalu menjadi senjata Chanyeol untuk membuat Baekhyun gila. Tubuhnya seakan mengundang Chanyeol agar terus menyentuh dan mengeksplor lebih jauh. Dan ia tahu, karena hanya dengan begitu caranya Baekhyun akan berkata.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Park Chanyeol."

Cengiran pada bibir pria bertubuh tinggi itu berubah kejam.

Siapa yang main-main?

* * *

Riak anak-anak hujan membangunkan Baekhyun pada lelapnya alam mimpi. Tubuhnya yang halus tanpa sehelai sutra membuatnya menggigil. Aroma sperma dan keringat menari-nari diudara. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga dagu.

Sesuatu yang berat berada dipinggangnya. Lengan besi itu melingkar sempurna, Baekhyun mengelusnya penuh kasih. Pria di belakang bernama Park Chanyeol itu pasti pelakunya.

Senyum Baekhyun merekah. Malam tadi benar-benar _luar biasa,_ benar-benar _menyenangkan_. Chanyeol sungguh sukses menghantarkan Baekhyun pada kahyangan. Meski tak jarang ia akan berjengit sakit, secara keseluruhan sangatlah _nikmat._ Baekhyun berkata jujur.

Bagaimana leluasanya ia melenguh dan mengerang saat malam tadi, mengartikan betapa lihainya pria itu memperlakukan Baekhyun sebagai submisif-nya; bagaikan Ratu semalam.

Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol. Bukan hanya sebagai rekan seperjuangan atau lawan bercinta, tapi juga sebagai orang tersayang yang akan ia ingat pertama kali ketika ia akan mati.

Benar, perasaan Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar kagum pada pria yang sudah membawa pulang kemenangan ratusan kali. Ia ingin membukakan pintu ketika Chanyeol pulang, ia ingin memasakkan makanan kesukaannya, ia ingin menonton festival hanya dengan Chanyeol.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sendiri?

"Baekhyun ..."

Pria di belakang itu berbicara dalam tidurnya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum lucu. Ia berbalik badan menghadap teman tidurnya pelan-pelan. Berusaha agar Chanyeol tidak terganggu.

Rupa Chanyeol begitu elok, begitu tegas. Bibir rupawan itu yang sering kali membuat Baekhyun merasa terbang menuju langit ke tujuh. Jemarinya menyentuh halus permukaan wajah polosnya yang tertidur. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa orang ini yang kerap kali membawakan kepala musuh untuk Raja?

Baekhyun merapikan poninya yang berantakan, merapikan sedikit dengan menyisirnya ke belakang. Diam-diam mengecupi kening dan bibirnya singkat berulang kali. Baekhyun terkekeh saat Chanyeol melenguh terganggu. Ia kembali memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"—jangan ganggu tidurku, Baek ...," bisik yang sedang tertidur.

Seakan tuli, Baekhyun justru mencubit hidungnya dan memainkan pipinya jahil. Lagi-lagi mempertemukan bibirnya, menempelkannya sebentar sebelum memundurkan kepalanya.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka sayu, Baekhyun terperanjat kaget. Telapak tangannya masih menyentuh pipi sang tersayang.

" _Hehe_ , kau terbangun."

Raut wajah itu cemberut lucu, Baekhyun semakin gemas. Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat hingga kening keduanya bersentuhan.

Mata mereka bertemu. Berpancar kasih sayang yang tidak dapat dilisankan. Chanyeol mengelus surai belakang Baekhyun lembut; terkadang menyisipkannya pada jemarinya. Gestur persuasif yang ia lakukan berhasil menciptakan rona merah jambu malu-malu di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kemarin ... sebenarnya bukan pasukanku yang diminta untuk menolong kalian. Batalyon 6 yang sesama pasukan tempurlah yang harusnya berangkat," bisik Chanyeol menjelaskan disela remang-remang napas. "Tapi ketua Batalyon 6 justru memberitahu hal itu padaku. Aku senang karena dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Tapi proses negosiasi yang membuat kami terlambat. Maksudku, pasukan pertahanan tidak memiliki keterikatan misi untuk pertempuran di luar tempat kami berjaga."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, mengelus pipi pria itu halus, "Tapi kau datang."

"Tentu saja. Untuk melindungimu. Rasanya aku ingin menghanguskan seluruh kaum drakula saat kulihat salah satu dari mereka menodongkan tombak galai padamu."

"Jangan. Bisa-bisa kau menggantikan Ketua Batalyon 1. Semakin sulit untukku meraihmu."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya lembut, "Aku akan selalu menjagamu, melindungimu, dari apapun. Janjiku."

Relung hati Baekhyun menghangat. Perasaan sayangnya menguat. Tidak ada satu insan pun yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati seperti ini. Kecuali dan satu-satunya, Park Chanyeol.

"Mau kucium?"

Anggukan Baekhyun menjadi lampu hijau atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Ciumannya begitu lembut, _melelehkan_ Baekhyun perlahan. Bibirnya mengapit halus bibir lawan yang tipis nan manis. Bagian itu adalah salah satu favorit Chanyeol. Ia mampu bertahan memainkannya selama mungkin, itu pun jika Chanyeol tidak terganggu _libido_ ganasnya.

Suara-suara halus dan lenguhan merdu yang tercipta menjadi musik paling indah di ruangan itu. Kamar Chanyeol berubah menjadi surga duniawi yang apik. Lembutnya telapak tangan yang saling mengelus mesra semakin membuat detak jantung melompat ria. Apalagi keduanya belum berpakaian setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

Tidak ada lisan yang terucap, hanya gerakan bibir dan kepala yang bertemu saling menyapa. Chanyeol bermain riang dengan lidah lawanya yang gemulai. Tidak tahu berapa kali _saliva_ mereka tertukar, yang ada dibenaknya saat ini adalah momen hangat ini jangan sampai terputus, jangan sampai berjeda.

Hujan semakin giat turun ke daratan, namun ia kalah dengan romansa yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ciptakan. Napas mereka menari-nari, menguar ke udara tanpa batas. Meskipun bibir sang penerima sudah kemerahan, peduli setan, toh Baekhyun masih mengizinkannya mengetuk pintu.

Suara nyaring dari pengeras suara terdengar ke sela kuping. Ada pemberitahuan untuk rapat penting bagi seluruh Komandan Batalyon.

Keduanya sepakat untuk datang terlambat. Lima belas menit. Cukup untuk menuntaskan permainan yang mereka mulai. Mungkin bukan seks, mungkin hanya sentuhan-sentuhan gila atau servis.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat."

Dan Chanyeol mulai beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut.

* * *

Baekhyun beringsak masuk ke dalam komandemen Batalyon 1 sembari mengancing mantelnya. Hujan benar-benar membuatnya kerepotan. Ia juga melihat Chanyeol yang juga baru datang. Wajah pria itu berubah dingin ketika berhubungan dengan rapat penting.

Kursi Ketua Batalyon 5 dan 9 akhirnya terisi. Seseorang yang duduk di kursi utama akhirnya membuka forum.

**[Park Jungsoo/534 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 1—Pasukan Rahasia Kode Putih/** _**Creation and Destruction Embodiment** _ **]**

"Baiklah. Karena semua Komandan sudah berhadir. Kita akan memulai rapat kali ini. Hukuman keterlambatan datang untuk Komandan Batalyon 5, 9 dan 10 akan kita bicarakan nanti."

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar ada yang terlambat selain ia dan Chanyeol.

"Beberapa intel dari pasukan Batalyon 1 dan Korps _Leopard_ berhasil mendapatkan informasi untuk invasi selanjutnya.

"Ada sejumlah pasukan elit dari pihak klan drakula yang akan diturunkan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, 7 pasukan akan diterjunkan untuk menjajah kota ini. Perang kali ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Karena dari yang anak buahku dengar, mereka juga akan menerjunkan kaum-kaum kapital di garis depan. Artinya kita juga akan bertemu dengan mereka yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah. Akhir-akhir ini perang semakin sengit. Dari pihak drakula maupun vampir, tidak ada yang berusaha melonggarkan diri. Semuanya berupaya demi harga diri klan.

Jungsoo kembali melanjutkan, "Pasukan yang akan ditugaskan untuk pergi ke medan perang dan keluar gerbang kali ini adalah; Pasukan Tempur Kode Kuning, Batalyon 5 dan Kode Merah Batalyon 13. Pasukan Pertahanan Kode Hitam, Batalyon 9 di area pembatas dan Pasukan Pertahanan Kode Coklat, Batalyon 7 di area benteng. Pasukan Batalyon 3 regu Bintang akan ikut serta dalam misi kali ini. Lalu kerahkan beberapa prajurit Batalyon 10 untuk tetap menjaga masyarakat dari segala serangan mendadak yang masuk ke dalam kota. Sampai di sini ada pertanyaan?"

Dari kursi Ketua Batalyon 6, seseorang mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya, "Pasukan Batalyon 5 baru kemarin menyelesaikan pertempuran. Saya pikir, alangkah baiknya jika kami dari pasukan 6 saja yang berangkat."

**[Kim Seokjin/250 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 6—Pasukan Tempur Kode Biru/** _**Clairvoyant** _ **]**

Jungsoo mengangguk, "Itu memang benar, Komandan Seokjin. Tapi kita di sini mempertaruhkan El Dorado. Hanya dengan alasan seperti itu tidak memungkinkan untuk tidak pergi ke lapangan. Dulu saat aku masih sepertimu, 4 jam selesai bertempur, pasukanku kembali dikirim untuk mengalahkan musuh." Beliau kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Apa Komandan Baekhyun sendiri keberatan?"

"Tidak, Komandan!" seru Baekhyun tegas. Ia dapat melihat pancaran kekhawatiran dari Ketua Batalyon 6 dan Baekhyun memastikannya dengan membuat gestur ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Komandan Sehun, berapa personil yang akan kau turunkan untuk menjaga kota kali ini?" tanya Jungsoo kepada dia yang duduk di kursi Ketua Batalyon 10.

**[Oh Sehun/230 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 10—Pasukan Pertahanan Internal Kode Putih/** _**Hurricane** _ **]**

"Banyak dari mereka yang kelelahan setelah menertibkan festival yang berlangsung malam tadi hingga dini hari. Paling banyak sekitar 70 tentara termasuk saya dan Wakil Ketua," jawabnya tegas. Jungsoo kembali mengangguk, "Itu sudah cukup."

Ia pun melanjutkan, "Invasi akan berlangsung lusa. Pasukan Batalyon yang tidak bertugas tetap harus waspada dengan adanya kemungkinan terburuk. Hukuman untuk Komandan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun ditiadakan karena mereka akan pergi ke medan perang. Rapat dibubarkan."

Serentak para Komandan itu berdiri dari kursi kehormatannya dan beranjak dari ruangan rapat. Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Kau kenapa terlambat, Sehun? Tumben sekali."

"Komandan Baekhyun?!" kejutnya saat Baekhyun menghampiri. "Kau tahu sendiri alasannya."

Cengiran aneh tertera pada bibirnya, "Pasti karena Luhan ya? Apa dia memang seistimewa itu?"

Mereka keluar dari markas besar Batalyon 1 bersama-sama. Baekhyun melepaskan mantelnya saat hujan sudah mereda. Sehun pun mengikuti.

"Siapa yang tahu ternyata dia ada hubungan darah dengan Ratu? Dan lagi kenapa aku yang harus melayaninya?! Kenapa harus aku yang melatihnya?!" Sehun menggeram kesal, "Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat bertempur."

Tangan Baekhyun menepuk pundak _junior_ -nya, "Sabar, Komandan Sehun. Kita semua sama-sama terkejut saat dia dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam kota. Apalagi dengan fakta dia adalah cucu sang Ratu. Aku seperti hidup di dunia telenovela."

Kekehan Sehun terdengar. Baekhyun bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah bisa membuat Ketua Batalyon 10 yang terkenal arogan, luluh seperti ini.

"Kita berpisah di sini. Aku harus ke komandemenku. Sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan, oke?" Baekhyun sudah ingin berlari berlawanan arah namun sahutan Sehun menghentikannya sejenak.

"Komandan!" teriakannya membuat Baekhyun pun menoleh padanya. "Kemarin aku bersama Ketua Seokjin saat ia memberitahukan kondisi pasukanmu kepada Ketua Chanyeol."

Sehun memberi jeda sedikit sampai akhirnya bibirnya bergerak membentuk seutas senyum jahil, "—dan orang itu sangat khawatir tingkat gila."

Baekhyun dibuatnya membatu sebentar. Ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun sebaik mungkin.

Senyum Baekhyun tertera indah setelahnya. Sehun tahu ia sudah membuat _senior_ -nya itu bahagia bukan kepalang.

"Aku tahu itu," jawabnya lalu kembali berlari.

.

.

.

Taehyung cukup hapal keadaan ganjil yang terjadi di komandemennya saat orang tertinggi di Batalyon 9 datang. Semua orang menjadi gerah bersamaan. Kipas angin dinyalakan di setiap sudut ruangan. Mendadak permintaan jus dan air es membludak.

Seperti saat ini. Beberapa prajurit baru berlarian keluar membeli pelepas dahaga. Taehyung melirik ketuanya yang masih asik membacai buku strategi perang. Pria berparas elok itu saking seringnya didatangi Ketua Chanyeol, ia sampai tidak peka akan ciri panas yang menjalar ke dalam markasnya ini.

Taehyung menghela napas. Mungkin sebentar lagi orang itu akan mendatangi ruang baca ini. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan sang ketua. Taehyung jelas tidak ingin menyaksikan drama percintaan di depan matanya sendiri. Ia lalu menutup bacaannya, buku setebal bantal berjudul Budidaya Hutan dan Rawa.

Baekhyun lantas memperhatikan, "Kau sudah selesai? Kukira baru setengah."

Taehyung meletakkan buku tadi kembali ke rak, "Seseorang akan datang. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Siapa?"

"Komandan Chanyeol."

Ekspresi Baekhyun mendadak terkejut, "K-Kau yakin? Seingatku kau hanya memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat pohon berjalan, Taehyung. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memprediksi masa depan juga."

Membiarkan Ketuanya mengoceh tidak jelas, Taehyung lantas beranjak menuju pintu. Baru saja ia ingin memegang gagang pintu, benda itu sudah terbuka dari luar (membuat Taehyung berbentur tak ramah dengan pintu tadi).

"Rupanya kau di sini, Byun." Chanyeol masuk dengan santai, "Loh, mana wakilmu? Kata yang lain Taehyung juga di sini."

Sebilah tangan terselip dari belakang pintu, Chanyeol membukanya dan tertawa lucu melihat keadaan Wakil Baekhyun, " _Pft_ —kau sedang apa? Main petak umpet?"

Sorotan tajam rasa kekesalan terpancar di netra Taehyung. Bukan main sakitnya ketika hidungnya harus bertabrakan kasar dengan pintu. Chanyeol membantunya keluar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Ketua Chanyeol," ucapnya tidak jelas seraya memusut hidungnya. Chanyeol lantas meminta maaf.

"Maaf, maaf. Hei, tadi Jongdae memintaku untuk memanggilmu." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna. Taehyung masih mendengarkan. "Katanya wakilnya ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu soal invasi lusa nanti."

Bagaikan padang bunga yang cerah, wajah Taehyung berubah asri lengkap dengan kilauan imajiner. "W-Wakil Pasukan 7 ingin bicara denganku? K-Kau yakin, Ketua Chanyeol?"

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?! Pergi temui dia!"

"L-Laksanakan!"

Taehyung pun buru-buru keluar dari ruang baca. Chanyeol kemudian mengunci pintu masuk, tidak membiarkan seorang pun mengganggu atau menghampiri mereka. Iris Baekhyun menyipit, ekspresinya cemberut.

"Kau mengusir wakilku."

"Teknisnya seperti itu. Tapi aku serius ketika Jongdae memintaku untuk memanggilnya." Langkah itu bagaikan musik jazz, pelan saja hingga sampai di depan Baekhyun. "Memangnya, kau mau ada orang lain di sini?"

Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan menghela napas. Ia berdiri dari kursi, menghiraukan Chanyeol yang barusan mendekatinya. Beranjak menuju rak buku dan meletakkan kembali bacaannya.

Hening. Bibir itu tidak menjawab apapun. Pikirannya tenggelam dalam lamunan. Chanyeol masih ditempatnya menatap punggung yang lebih mungil.

"Baek—"

Gorden di seret untuk menghalau cahaya yang masuk dari persegi jendela. Langkah kakinya berjalan cepat. Chanyeol sempat mundur selangkah ketika Baekhyun menunduk menghampirinya. Kemudian pria itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pundak Chanyeol hingga ia berjinjit.

Chanyeol menganga tidak mengerti atas pelukan yang ia terima. Ia pun membalas dengan turut melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang si pemeluk. "Baekhyun, ada apa?" tanyanya penuh kasih.

Si ketua pasukan 5 mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku takut."

Lirikan mata Chanyeol menyayu. Dielusnya lembut punggung berbalut seragam kemiliteran El Dorado itu. "Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

"Kehilanganmu."

Rona kemerahan menjalar di kedua wajah Chanyeol. Tidak menyangka Baekhyun- _nya_ akan berkata demikian. Bibir tebalnya berubah indah, sebuah senyum merekah tulus. Ia ikut mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati."

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutannya dan mendongak menjawab tatapan mata lawannya, "Kau harus berjanji padaku atau aku akan marah."

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas, "Aku justru senang. Kau lucu jika sedang marah."

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun berucap apapun lagi. Ia mempertemukan kembali bibirnya pada Baekhyun. Membuat pria mungil itu berjalan mundur hingga membentur rak buku. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol berada di sisi kirinya menyangga tubuhnya.

Kepala keduanya saling terarah diagonal. Melahap mainan kesayangan masing-masing. Merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bagian tubuh yang satu ini. Mereka menjadi kecanduan, ibarat ekstasi.

Tangan halus sang penerima mengelus pipi pria yang menciuminya, turun ke pundak, hingga pada dada bidangnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ia sangat tertarik dengan tubuh yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Wajahnya akan sangat kemerahan jika mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol berada di atasnya dengan tubuh yang berteteskan keringat. Ia kemudian menuntun Chanyeol untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya berada di tengkuk Chanyeol.

Tentu saja yang lebih tinggi mengiyakan. Ia semakin membuat suasana memanas. Dapat ia dengar napas tertahan sang terkasih beberapa kali. Selalu membuatnya gila, Baekhyun benar-benar mengeluarkan binatang buas yang ada pada dirinya.

Pergerakkan _menyenangkan_ di bibir itu terhenti sebentar. Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat pada Baekhyun yang bernapas terseok-seok. Beralih ke telinga kanan Baekhyun lalu berbisik, "Pegang janjiku. Aku tak akan mati."

Lalu mulai mengigitnya sensual.

* * *

**[Kim Kibum/431 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 8—Pasukan Penelitian dan Teknologi/** _**Innovation** _ **]**

Kibum mendatangi tiap komandan yang akan berangkat berperang hari ini. Ia membawa tas kantung yang amat besar. Dapat dilihat para Komandan itu sedang berdiri berjejer di tepi gerbang untuk menerima arahan dari Ketua Jungsoo.

"Halo, halo semuanya."

Semua orang akhirnya menyadari eksistensi Kibum dan menatap padanya.

"Ini adalah peralatan yang diminta Komandan Jungsoo untuk membantu kalian hari ini." Kibum buru-buru mengeluarkannya satu persatu. Yang lain turut membantu dan mengambil peralatan yang dirasa cocok.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah _flash-step._ Ia melirik Chanyeol, pria itu mengambil beberapa anak panah yang sudah dimodifikasi dan sarung tangan berinti baja, membuatnya dapat bertarung dari jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat.

"Pasukan 5 dan 13 akan berada jauh di depan pembatas. Jika ada satu saja prajurit yang kalian lihat, maka Chanyeol, Jongdae, tandanya pasukan kalian untuk turun tangan. Ada dua sektor, A dan B. Utara dan Barat. Sektor A akan diisi pasukan 5 dan pasukan 9. Di sisi lainnya pasukan 13 dan pasukan 7. Wakil Ketua Jungkook sudah memberikan kalian sekantung bubuk dari pecahan partikel kekuatannya, pergunakan hanya saat kalian bertemu musuh yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Sampai disini, apa kalian mengerti?"

Pernyataan panjang tetua Batalyon 1 itu dijawab tegas oleh anak didiknya. "Mengerti, Komandan!"

"Kalau begitu bagus. Bersiaplah untuk berangkat. Semoga beruntung."

Salah seorang dari Korps _Elephant (Main Gate Guard)_ mengulurkan tali yang menahan gerbang. Perlahan gerbang itu turun dan menghempas tanah. Menyisakan pembatas antara kota dengan mereka yang berangkat ke medan perang.

Baekhyun mulai menaiki kudanya namun terhenti ketika Chanyeol menarik lengannya.

"Kau juga jangan mati."

Kepalanya mengangguk pasti, "Tidak akan."

Chanyeol meraih kening lawannya dan mengecupnya singkat, "Aku percaya padamu." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Aku duluan," ucapnya kemudian menyisakan angin di depan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan pasukannya memang hebat dalam _flash-step_ , bahkan ia tidak memerlukan lagi alat buatan Komandan Kibum. Baekhyun diam-diam iri.

Ia melirik wakilnya yang masih bercengkerama dengan salah seorang dari pasukan Batalyon 7. "Taehyung! Ayo kita berangkat!"

Taehyun kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada sang ketua, "Baiklah, ketua!" berbalik pada orang yang mengobrol dengannya, "Kita berpisah di sini. Semoga beruntung, Jungkook."

**[Jeon Jungkook/200 tahun/Wakil Ketua Batalyon 7—Pasukan Pertahanan Benteng Kode Coklat/** _**Nullification and Amplification** _ **]**

"Kau juga, wakil Taehyung." Pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu pun melambaikan tangannya saat Taehyung berlari mendekati ketuanya.

Seluruh pasukan mulai bergerak menuju titik utama. Baekhyun beserta rombongan pasukannya mulai keluar dari pembatas ilusi yang melindungi kota. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di kejauhan, mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang terlihat diujung matanya. Pria itu tidak menyadari kehadiran pasukan Baekhyun, mungkin terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ia geluti. Begitu lah Chanyeol, ia akan sangat kejam ketika berperang atau berhadapan dengan musuh.

Pasukan Batalyon 5 akhirnya sampai di tujuan. Sebuah bangunan peninggalan jaman bahari. Mereka mulai menyembunyikan para kuda dan meraih posisi terbaik untuk mengawasi lawan. Pasukan 5 terkenal sebagai spesialis petarung jarak jauh.

"Berapa jumlah personel kita?" tanyanya pada wakil Ketua.

"Sangat sedikit. Hanya 30 personel. Banyak yang terluka akibat pertempuran yang sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bagaimana dengan regu bintang dari Batalyon 3? Berapa jumlah mereka?"

"10 orang."

Ia kembali mengangguk, "Itu lebih dari cukup. Apa kau mendengar sesuatu dari balik hutan, Taehyung?"

Mata Taehyung terpejam, mendengarkan setiap suara terkecil yang ditangkap _plant_ -nya, "Dari radius 16 kilometer, ada banyak suara langkah kaki. Seratus? Seribu? Tidak, seratus ribu!"

Baekhyun terbelalak. Ada total seratus ribu tentara yang dikerahkan pihak drakula. Dari segi jumlah, mereka jelas kalah telak.

"Ketua Baekhyun—" tutur Taehyung bergetar, "—ada juga yang bergerak dari dalam tanah."

Sontak Baekhyun mencengkeram kerah seragam Taehyung dan membawanya melompat keluar dari bangunan.

"LANGKAH KAKI ITU TIPUAN! SEMUANYA! SEGERA KELUAR DARI BANGUNAN! MEREKA ADA DI SINI DARI AWAL!"

Serempak sisa prajurit yang ada berlarian dan melompat dari bangunan. Bangunan itu mendadak runtuh dan sesuatu keluar dari dalam tanah. Debu menguar bebas hingga membutakan jarak pandang.

"Apa ada yang terluka?!" teriak Taehyung mendekati kumpulan prajuritnya. "Segera berlindung dengan regu bintang!"

Pelan-pelan debu itu semakin menipis. Ambayang bangunan yang runtuh mulai terlihat. Taehyung terbelalak melihat para prajuritnya terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Ia hendak mendekati namun seseorang menarik kerahnya.

"Jangan dulu, Taehyung."

"Ketua Baekhyun?!"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut. Perasaannya tidak enak, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil di antara reruntuhan bangunan. "Deteksi lagi jika ada musuh di sana," bisiknya pada sang wakil.

Taehyung mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan setiap tanaman yang tumbuh di sekitar reruntuhan. "Ada satu, tidak—tiga orang bertahan di sana. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu bagian dari kita atau musuh."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Baekhyun dan Taehyung sontak siaga. Seseorang berjubah coklat dengan desain khusus keluar bersama dengan dua orang lainnya mengekor. Kepalanya bertengger dua tanduk kecil, gigi taringnya bebas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Luar biasa," ucapnya masih bertepuk tangan. "Pasukan tempur kaum vampir memang luar biasa."

Taehyung mulai menyerang, mengeluarkan akar-akar besar dari telapak tangannya untuk mengikat musuh yang menghampiri.

"Waduh, tunggu sebentar. Kami bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri." Akar-akar itu jatuh keras menghempas tanah, Taehyung mundur seketika.

"Aku Kihyun. Ketua Divisi 2 dari pihak drakula. Aku kemari ingin bernegosiasi dengan kalian dari pihak vampir."

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh, "Tidak ada yang perlu dinegosiasikan, biadab. Sejak awal kaum kita memang sudah berbeda ideologi. Kami tidak ingin menjadi binatang seperti kalian."

"Ya ampun, kasar sekali."

Pupil Baekhyun membesar. Ia terkejut ketika melihat seseorang berjalan di belakang dia yang bernama Kihyun adalah Yoonsik. Padahal lusa kemarin drakula itu sudah dibunuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau _immortal_?" tanya Baekhyun penuh telisik.

"Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Yah, kecuali Komandan Batalyon 1 kalian yang bisa beregenerasi sesuka hati. Kau hanya kurang informasi mengenai diriku, Ketua Baekhyun."

Bayangan yang berada di belakang Yoonsik membesar, "Bisakah kita mulai pertarungannya, Komandan Kihyun? Sepertinya kita memang harus menggunakan cara kasar."

Kihyun menghela napas kasar, "Ya ampun, terserah kau saja. Jaena, kau ikut aku pergi ke daerah perbatasan ilusi mereka."

"Baik, Komandan."

Buru-buru Taehyung menghadang seorang tentara dari pihak drakula bernama Jaena tersebut. "Kau takkan kemana-mana," ucapnya beringas.

Jaena memandangnya dingin, "Anda duluan saja, Komandan Kihyun. Sebentar lagi saya akan menyusul."

Kihyun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan dua orang yang tadi bersamanya. Baekhyun menembakkan _lightshooter_ diam-diam dan sekelebat bayangan hitam menjadi tameng kemudian cahaya itu redup.

"Tidak sopan. Lawanmu itu ada di sini, manis."

Bibir Baekhyun berdecak. Ini akan sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apanya yang tujuh pasukan elit?"

**[Kim Jongdae/250 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 7—Pasukan Pertahanan Benteng Kode Coklat/** _**Lightning** _ **]**

Ia masih menangkis setiap prajurit drakula yang hendak menikamnya. Banyak yang sudah terkapar hangus terkena sayatan pedang Jongdae yang ikut dialiri listrik. Matanya melirik jengkel pada seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil menyeruput kopi di atas kuda.

" _Oy_ , Komandan Kyuhyun! Tidak bisakah kau turun dari kudamu dan bantu aku?!"

**[Cho Kyuhyun/429 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 13—Pasukan Tempur Kode Merah/** _**Spirit Controller** _ **]**

Ketua Batalyon 13 itu pura-pura tidak mendengar. Kopinya jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan aroma amis darah lawan mereka. Ia tidak mau repot-repot turun, mengotori sepatu _boot_ -nya di antara larutan hemoglobin yang menggenang.

 _Tentara-tentaranya_ bisa mewakilkan dia untuk bertempur.

"Aku sempat bingung kenapa Batalyon 13 itu komandemennya paling kecil, personelnya juga sangat sedikit. Heran kenapa Komandan Jungsoo menjadikan kalian pasukan tempur paling elit."

Satu drakula tertikam di bagian kepala oleh Jongdae.

"RUPANYA YANG TURUN KE MEDAN PERANG ADALAH HANTU!"

"Loh, aku kan memang bisa mengontrol _mereka_ , dasar bodoh. _Mereka_ patuh padaku dan tidak bisa dibunuh. Bukankah pasukanku paling ideal?"

Urat kesal tampak jelas di pelipis Jongdae. Ia melirik ke arah pasukan Kyuhyun yang asik menibas pihak drakula. Ideal, tentu saja. Ketika senjata mereka dapat mengenai musuh, sebaliknya musuh tidak dapat melukai mereka. Pantas ketua Batalyon 13 itu hanya datang seorang diri, bahkan wakilnya tidak ikut.

"Tapi, Jongdae. Bukankah ini aneh?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi Jongdae sesaat. "Mereka semua datang seorang diri tanpa ketua mereka. Ini seperti pengalihan. Yang terkuat sedang berada di daerah lain."

Jongdae terkekeh, "Tidak ku sangka kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama, Komandan Kyuhyun. Jadi bagaimana?"

Pria yang duduk di atas kudanya itu berpikir sejenak. "Kau saja yang pergi ke sektor A. Yang di sini serahkan padaku."

"Kau yakin, Komandan?"

Kyuhyun melempar cangkir kopinya dan tepat mengenai salah seorang prajurit yang hendak menikam Jongdae dari belakang. Ia turun dari kuda dan mengeluarkan tombaknya.

"Kau bertanya apa aku yakin? Jangan bercanda. Kau pikir untuk apa Komandan tertinggi memberi kami gelar pasukan tempur paling elit?"

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, semangat begitu membara di benaknya. Langkah kakinya berlari menuju Jungkook—wakilnya—dan memerintahkan juniornya itu untuk pergi ke sektor A bersamanya.

Kuda mulai berlari. Jongdae menengok ke belakang, pada Kyuhyun yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Para tentara tanpa tubuh itu masih menggeluti pihak drakula yang hendak menyerang.

Benar-benar pasukan elit. Sehabis ini, Jongdae akan memberikan seniornya itu sekardus kopi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dapat melihat banyaknya cahaya yang berpendar di kejauhan. Pasti Baekhyun, pikirnya. Ia dan pasukannya masih belum bisa untuk bergerak menyerang. Melindungi wilayah _barrier_ ilusi yang diciptakan keluarga Namjoon adalah prioritas utama untuk saat ini.

Angin bergerak tidak ramah. Datang dari arah mana saja; mencoba menghempas siapa pun yang menghalau. Membuat rambut Chanyeol berkibar ke belakang. Hari berangin seperti ini berdampak buruk bagi apinya.

Chanyeol mulai memasang sarung tangan, diam-diam menyalurkan api panas tidak berwarna. Sebagai siaga atas segala hal yang tidak dikehendaki.

Satu persatu prajuritnya terhempas ke tanah, seperti ditarik. Chanyeol beringsut khawatir. Suasana berubah tegang. Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat seseorang berlari menghunuskan pedang padanya.

Suara dari pedang yang bergesek dengan sarung tangan baja terasa begitu ngilu. Chanyeol menatap musuhnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku Kihyun, ketua divisi 2 dari pihak drakula. Kau Park Chanyeol, si vampir api."

Tiada alfabet yang keluar dari lisan Chanyeol. Ia kembali beringsut menyerang dengan langkahnya yang super cepat. Musuh dapat mengimbangi kecepatan itu. Prajurit lain seperti menonton bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

"Namjoon, lindungi yang lainnya."

Perintah Chanyeol diangguki sang wakil. Ia langsung memasang ilusi di sekitar pertempuran Chanyeol sehingga mereka seperti berada di daerah yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut terjatuh seperti prajuritmu, yang terhormat Komandan Chanyeol?" Kihyun masih berupaya menikam lawannya, namun Chanyeol selalu berhasil menghalau. "Aku mampu memanipulasi gravitasi kau tahu."

"Aku tidak bertanya informasi membosankan seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya pada lengan kiri lawan yang lengah dan berhasil memotongnya, "Kepalamu adalah satu-satunya yang menarik perhatianku saat ini."

Chanyeol menarik pedang besinya dan mengalirkan kekuatannya sehingga pedang itu terlihat lebih besar. Dengan bakat _flash-step_ -nya, Chanyeol maju lebih dulu dengan menghunuskan pedang. Kihyun menghindar dengan melompat, mengambil sedikit jarak dan meraih titik buta Chanyeol dari atas.

Tangannya meraih pergelangan kaki Kihyun dan Chanyeol menariknya keras hingga drakula itu terhempas ke tanah dengan amat kasar. Ia terbatuk, memuntahkan darah merah tua. Chanyeol memandang mangsanya dengan tatapan bengis. Sarung tangan itu masih menyelimuti tangannya.

Chanyeol mengalirkan kembali apinya pada sarung tangan tadi, kali ini lebih besar dan lebih panas. Kemudian ia menusuk mangsanya dan mencari bagian inti kehidupan Kihyun. Kemenangan sudah di depan mata.

.

.

.

"Ketua Baekhyun, apa kau terluka?"

Taehyung menghampiri ketuanya yang bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Pria berparas elok itu terlihat kelelahan dengan bercak luka di mana-mana.

"Ada apa, ketua? Apa orang yang bernama Yoonsik itu sulit sekali dikalahkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku sudah mengalahkannya berulang kali! Tapi dia hidup kembali. Padahal aku yakin sudah menikam jantungnya. Makhluk apa dia itu?!"

Salah satu dari regu bintang segera datang menghampiri keduanya, "Minumlah dulu ini. Saya akan mengobati Komandan Baekhyun secepat mungkin."

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun lalu meminum air herbal yang diserahkan prajurit dari regu bintang tadi. Ia sedikit meringis sakit saat orang itu mengobati lukanya.

"Taehyung, apa kau yakin kita aman di sini?"

"Aku tidak bilang sepenuhnya aman. Tapi setidaknya untuk sementara ini iya. Aku sudah membawa prajurit kita yang tidak sadarkan diri kemari."

"Kerja bagus. Drakula bernama Jaena itu juga sudah kau kalahkan?"

"Sudah, ketua. Lagi pula aku tidak sendirian melawannya."

Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Kau bahkan bisa membuat Batalyon sendiri bersama pohon-pohonmu."

Lengan Baekhyun terlihat sudah selesai dibalut dengan perban. Ia pun berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Baiklah, ayo kembali bertempur."

"Ketua! Kau masih terluka!" protes Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa sangat sehat. Kau di sini saja, jaga mereka."

Baekhyun pun keluar dari hutan dan menghadapi Yoonsik yang terlihat sedang duduk menunggu. Drakula itu tersenyum meremehkan dan berdiri. "Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Sial, kau sudah tahu dari awal aku bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Hebat sekali."

 _Lightshooter_ segera melintas menuju Yoonsik yang lengah dan dengan cepat menikam dada drakula tersebut.

"Aduh, sakit sekali." Nada bicaranya seperti memainkan lawannya.

Tidak ingin terpancing emosi, Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan _lightshooter_ sebesar rudal dari telapak tangannya. Ia membuat sebuah pijakan dari cahaya di udara dan mulai menembakinya dari atas.

Suara deguman terdengar berulang kali. Baekhyun masih menembaki lawannya dengan membabi buta. Kali ini ia menjebak lawannya dengan mengurungnya di dalam sebuah kotak cahaya. Dengan cepat dinding kotak tadi mengeluarkan jarum-jarum cahaya yang panjang dan menikam Yoonsik di dalamnya.

Percuma, pria itu tidak tewas. Dia memang terluka tapi kemudian pulih kembali.

Baekhyun mulai bernapas terseok-seok, mencari siasat agar pertarungan melelahkan ini selesai juga menguras tenaganya.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Aku sudah lelah. Mari akhiri permainan ini."

Serangan demi serangan mulai ditimpakan Baekhyun kembali. Yoonsik tetap teguh berjalan mendekat. Meski darah mengucur hebat, namun daging-daging itu kembali menyatu dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun kehabisan akal, serangannya melambat. Yoonsik berada tepat di depannya.

—dan tangannya menusuk perut Baekhyun.

"Argh!" Pandangan Baekhyun terasa memudar. Mulutnya terasa aneh karena memuntahkan darah. Yoonsik mencabut serangannya dari perut Baekhyun dan membiarkan pria itu terjatuh.

Ia dapat mendengar Taehyung yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Wakilnya itu berlari secepat mungkin untuk menolong.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Taehyung sontak berhenti, "K-Ketua?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terbatuk. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terluka hebat.

"Sayang sekali, permainan kita berakhir di sini. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyusul Kihyun. Sampai jump—"

Yang dapat Baekhyun tangkap adalah, drakula bernama Yoonsik itu kini tengah terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Begitu tubuh itu terkapar, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa pelakunya.

Park Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kejamnya di sana membelakangi matahari. Sebuah kepala berada di tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian melemparnya pada Yoonsik.

"Ini Kihyun-mu, silahkan dinikmati."

Ketua Batalyon 9 itu melangkahi mayat Yoonsik dan menghampiri Baekhyun, "Drakula lemah seperti itu saja tidak bisa kau kalahkan, Baekhyun?"

"AWAS! DIA DI BELAKANGMU!"

Chanyeol segera terhempas akibat pukulan keras yang ia terima. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Yoonsik yang kembali berdiri tegap.

"Kau, bukannya yang kemarin?!"

"Benar, aku yang kemarin."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. Ia tersenyum senang, seperti mendapatkan mainan terbaru. Segera Chanyeol meludahkan darah yang mengucur pada gusinya.

"Kau punya kekuatan yang aneh, sobat."

Baekhyun menyilahkan dua orang itu bertarung. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dengan luka fatal yang ia dapatkan. Taehyung tiba-tiba menghampiri bersama dengan salah seorang dari regu bintang.

Prajurit itu kembali mencoba menyembuhkan luka Baekhyun. Mendadak, lubang yang berada di perut itu tertutup sempurna. Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Prajurit dari regu bintang itu menyerahkan kantung berwarna hijau tua, "Wakil Ketua Taehyung memberikan ini padaku."

Baekhyun beralih menatap wakilnya.

"Itu bubuk pecahan partikel kekuatan Jungkook. Kantung warna hijau tua dapat meningkatkan kemampuan kita, sedangkan yang hijau muda dapat menangkis segala kekuatan supranatural."

Baekhyun tercengang. Ia baru ingat wakil dari Batalyon 7 itu membagikan setiap kantung pada ketua dan wakil ketua yang bertugas hari ini. Segalanya mulai terhubung sekarang.

Itu dia!

"Chanyeol! Lempar kantung yang berwarna hijau muda padanya!"

Selagi menangkis segala serangan, Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk meraih kantung yang bertengger di ikat pinggangnya. Kantung tersebut robek dan Chanyeol segera melemparkan seluruhnya pada Yoonsik.

Bayangan di belakang Yoonsik tiba-tiba terlihat membesar.

"Dengar, Taehyung. Aku akan mendekat pada Chanyeol dan ketika ku perintahkan, kau harus segera mengurung kami. Mengerti?" Taehyung kemudian mengangguk tegas.

Buru-buru Baekhyun berdiri dan mencoba mencari celah mendekat pada dua makhluk yang tengah bertarung dengan sengit. Jarak yang diambil Baekhyun juga cukup jauh. Sekiranya cukup untuk melancarkan rencananya.

"Sekarang, Taehyung! Kurung kami!"

Taehyung melakukan gestur bertepuk tangan dan membuat sebuah _root dome_ di sekeliling mereka. Akar-akar berbentuk persegi panjang keluar dari dalam tanah, melengkung bak setengah lingkaran hingga mengurung Baekhyun serta Chanyeol dan sang drakula.

Gelap. Cahaya matahari tidak dapat menembus pertahanan Taehyung yang begitu rapat. Chanyeol sendiri heran mengapa tidak ada pergerakan dari musuhnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Suara Baekhyun tepat berada di belakang. Ia mencoba meraba udara, berjalan mundur hingga terbentur dengan seseorang. Tangan Chanyeol mencoba meraba pakaian orang tersebut.

"Hei, jangan gunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Syukurlah ini kau Baekhyun."

Yang lebih kecil kemudian berbisik padanya, "Dengar, alasan mengapa kita tidak dapat membunuhnya adalah karena itu bukan dirinya yang asli. Bayangan adalah inti dari kekuatannya."

"Jadi—"

"Benar, jika kita dapat memusnahkan bayangannya, kita menang."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merengkuh pemuda itu kuat, "Aku bangga padamu." Baekhyun pun ikut membalas pelukannya.

"Ayo kita lawan dia bersama-sama. Kau cobalah untuk menunda regenerasinya selama aku mencoba mengalahkan bayangannya."

"Dimengerti."

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Baekhyun mulai memancar cahaya kecil dari telapak tangannya. Sesuai dugaannya, Yoonsik mulai bergerak kembali ketika bayangannya hadir.

Cahaya tadi di lemparnya ke udara. Chanyeol dengan cepat melompat ke arah Yoonsik dan menebas tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Baekhyun mengubah cahayanya menjadi jarum-jarum panjang dan menekan bayangan yang mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!"

Yoonsik mulai berteriak kesakitan saat Baekhyun menikamnya ganas dengan sebilah _lightsaber_. Perhatiannya beralih pada pemuda itu. Regenerasinya berlangsung lebih cepat dan ia mulai berlari untuk menyelematkan tubuh intinya.

Pedang itu terhunus tepat di belakang Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masih menjejalkan serangannya pada bayangan.

"URGH!"

Segera Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Chanyeol yang tertikam pedang Yoonsik.

"C-Chanyeol ..."

"Jangan hiraukan aku! Selesaikan urusanmu!"

Baekhyun menggunakan kantung berwarna hijau tua berian wakil Jungkook untuk meningkatkan intensitas kekuatannya. Benar saja, cahaya itu semakin terang dan semakin padat. Bayangan hitam yang berpendar semakin menjerit lewat media Yoonsik.

 _Liquid_ asin menetes dari ujung netranya. Baekhyun harus segera melenyapkan bayangan ini sebelum Chanyeol semakin kritis. Dengan _lightsaber_ -nya, Baekhyun menebas bayangan tadi sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya bayangan itu benar-benar lenyap. Tubuh Yoonsik tiba-tiba membesar dan meledak dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk, _lightsaber_ miliknya sudah hilang kembali ke dalam dirinya. Ia kemudian menangis.

"Baekhyun ... kau berhasil."

Suara payau seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Pria itu segera berbalik dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang terluka.

"Chanyeol ... Chanyeol," panggilnya pasrah. Baekhyun menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan pria tersebut. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Segera Baekhyun mengambil kantung hijau tua milik Chanyeol. "Taehyung, buka kubahnya!"

Akar-akar tadi perlahan masuk kembali ke dalam tanah. Taehyung dan prajurit dari regu bintang segera menghampiri. "Komandan Chanyeol!" teriak keduanya.

"Biarkan saya yang mengobati," ucap yang dari Batalyon 3 dan meminta kantung yang di pegang Baekhyun. Ia terlihat begitu piawai dalam pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun sendiri menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang kerap kali merintih perih. Air matanya menetes melihat seseorang yang ia sayangi terluka seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku ..."

Chanyeol tersenyum di sela sakitnya. Ia menepis air mata Baekhyun yang terjatuh dan memegangi pipi kanannya, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Tadi itu salahku, aku lengah."

"Tapi seandainya aku menyadarinya lebih awal—"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk melindungimu? Kau juga berjanji padaku untuk tidak mati, kan?"

Tangan itu masih mengelus lembut pipi orang yang menangisinya, "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku rela berkorban nyawa, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak boleh mati!"

"Tenang saja." Dia yang masih mengobati luka Chanyeol kemudian berbicara, "Selama ada saya, Komandan Chanyeol tidak akan mati. Bisa-bisa saya dipecat oleh Komandan Yixing jika gagal menyelematkan beliau."

"Terima kasih banyak, Jeno," ucap Baekhyun dan kembali menatap Chanyeol yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

Hembusan angin menerpa ramah. Rerumputan mulai menari-nari. Taehyung dapat mendengar sahutan mereka yang bersorak senang. Para prajurit yang berada di dalam hutan mulai keluar dan berlari menghampiri ketua mereka.

Baekhyun menghadiahkan senyuman paling tulus pada Chanyeol. Tangannya beringsut mengelus surai pria tersebut.

"Kau menepati janjimu."

* * *

"Sekian laporan dari saya, Kim Jongdae dari Batalyon 7."

Seluruh barisan Komandan dari satu hingga tiga belas bertepuk tangan setelah Jongdae menyampaikan laporannya mengenai misi yang dijalankan kemarin.

"Pada akhirnya, bubuk Jungkook lagi yang berjasa besar. Kau sendiri melakukan apa, Ketua Jongdae?"

**[Kim Jongin/230 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 4—Pasukan** _**Blood Hunter/Teleportation** _ **]**

Urat kesal terlihat di pelipis sang pemilik kekuatan petir, "Aku juga berjasa mengalahkan pasukan musuh di sektor B!"

Jongin semakin menjahili seniornya itu, "Oh ya? Bukankah hantu-hantunya ketua Kyuhyun yang justru paling banyak mengalahkan musuh di sektor B?"

"Jongin, sudah cukup."

**[Zhang Yixing/260 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 3—Pasukan Pertolongan Darurat dan Pengobatan/** _**Healing- Absolute Strength** _ **]**

Jongin bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Yixing. Seseorang dari kursi ketua Batalyon 10 mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Chanyeol, Komandan Yixing?" tanya Jungsoo mengarah pada dia yang tadi menegur Jongin.

"Dia sudah sembuh total. Pagi tadi Komandan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari komandemen kami."

(Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia).

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Komandan Baekhyun sendiri?"

**[Kim Junmyeon/260 tahun/Ketua Batalyon 2—Pasukan Pertahanan Istana Kode Pegasus/** _**Water** _ **]**

"Saya benar sungguh tidak apa-apa, Komandan Junmyeon!" Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalimatnya yang rancu. Ia bingung ketika yang lain tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Baiklah, pertemuan hari ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih banyak atas kerja kerasnya, Komandan Sehun, yang berhasil menjaga kota dengan baik, Komandan Jongdae, sampaikan salamku untuk wakilmu, Komandan Kyuhyun, untuk pasukan elitmu, Komandan Yixing, karena mendidik anak buahnya dengan sangat baik dan Komandan Baekhyun, atas kecerdasannya. Jangan lupa sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Komandan Chanyeol, ya."

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk pasti. Para petinggi di kemiliteran itu mulai meninggalkan kursinya dan melangkah keluar dari komandemen Batalyon 1.

Hampir seluruh Komandan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dalam sehari ia sudah seperti aktor yang dipuja.

Ia menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, buru-buru langkahnya mengampiri. Pria itu bersandar di pilar markas Batalyon 1 dibalut pakaian sehari-hari. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah lama di sini?"

Chanyeol membuat gestur malas, "Lama sekali. Si Jongdae itu juga berbelit-belit menyampaikan laporannya."

Gemas, Baekhyun lantas memukul pinggang pria itu, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Aduh! Baekhyun, kau lupa kalau aku baru saja sembuh?"

"A-Aku lupa. Apa tadi itu sakit?" Khawatir pukulannya melukai Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun meminta maaf. Namun Chanyeol justru tertawa dan berkata Baekhyun lah yang mudah dibohongi.

Ketua Batalyon 9 itu lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Temani aku ya?"

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin ku nikahi."

"Siapa? Siapa?"

Pegangan tangan itu terlepas sepihak. Chanyeol mulai berlari. "Yang pasti bukan kau," ucapnya mengejek sembari menjulurkan lidah.

Senyum Baekhyun merekah indah. Ia turut mengejar pria yang mengejeknya.

"Kalau bukan aku, siap-siap kau ku lempari _lightshooter_ , Chanyeol!"

"Siapa takut!"

Park Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berbakat berbohong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lightshooter: Peluru yang terbuat dari cahaya. Multifungsi.
> 
> Lightsaber: Pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya
> 
> Shield/Barrier: Tameng/Pelindung. Memiliki berbagai level kekuatan dan kekerasan.
> 
> Flash-step: Kemampuan berlari atau melangkah dengan kecepatan super tinggi.
> 
> Root dome: Kumpulan akar yang berfungsi memenjarakan musuh. Berbentuk setengah lingkaran mirip kubah.
> 
> Bikin adegan pertempuran itu susah gila, ya ampun. Tapi seru, haha.


End file.
